A communication terminal may include more than one subscriber identity module (SIM) to be able to use mobile communication networks of two different operators. The case may occur that information, such as paging information, is to be received from one of the mobile communication networks while the communication terminal is listening to the other mobile communication network. Efficient ways to handle such cases are desirable.